A FLYING PEGASUS
by Bakura-King of Theives
Summary: pegasus randomly appears EVERYWHERE the yugioh gang seems to be
1. Ryou's house

Disclaimer for my Disclaimer: I don't own the following disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A Flying Pegasus

By: Bakura

Summary: Pegasus pops up at the most random times in the Yugioh gang's life

**Ryou's House**

_Ryou, Bakura, M.J, Yana, Yugi and Yami are sitting watching television._

_M.j is sitting on the love seat with Ryou laying her head against his shoulder, Yami and Yugi are lying on side by side on their stomachs on the floor, Yana is sitting on the couch Bakura lying next to her his head in her lap starring up at the ceiling._

**Ryou:** Hey Bakura pass the chips

**Bakura: **eyes closed no I don't feel like it….Pharaoh get him the chips.

**Yami: **mmm.

**Bakura: **GET HIM THE CHIPS!

**Yana: **Bakura be nice.

**Bakura: **I am being nice….pharaoh since I'm asking nicely GET HIM THE CHIPS!

_Suddenly Pegasus appears out of nowhere behind Ryou and hands him a bowl of chips_

**Ryou: **oh thank you Bakura.

**Bakura: **for what!?

**Ryou: **for the chips duh!

**Bakura: **I didn't give you the chips.

**Ryou**: gulpsYami?

**Yami:** wasn't me.

**Ryou:** gulps again M.J?

**M.J:** I've been attached to you this whole time of course it's not me.

**Ryou:** eyes widen and turns around and sees Pegasus AHHH SANTA CLAUS!!

_Ryou jumps up runs across the room to Bakura and jumps on him. Bakura is startled and sits straight up with Ryou holding on for dear life on to him. M.J is so stunned by Pegasus appearance she fainted. Yana runs over to check on her._

**Bakura:** get off me Ryou looks over and sees Pegasus

**Pegasus:** waves hello Ryou-boy Bakura-boy.

**Bakura:** what the hell are you doing in this house Pegasus?

**Pegasus:** oh just dropping by Bakura-boy.

_Bakura then turns his attention to Ryou still stuck to him._

**Bakura:** as you can see Ryou that's not Santa so get off.

**Ryou:** oh hehe my bad. climbs off Bakura but stays seated next to him

**Pegasus:** well I gotta go…so see you later….guys waves and exits through the front door

**Yana:** well that was strange.

**Bakura:** yes it was.

**Yami:** what just happened?

**Yugi:** were you not paying attention.

**Yami:** well my name was never mentioned so I just drifted off.

_M.J wakes up and immediately attaches to the nearest object which happens to be Yana._

**M.J:** rambling incoherently

**Yana:** M.J…

**M.J:** keeps rambling

**Yana:** M.J!!

**M.J:** AHHH loud booming voice…oh it's just you Yana….wait where's Ryou?

**Yana:** he's over there points over towards Ryou

_M.J gets up and runs over towards Ryou and latches on to him._

**M.J:** oh thank Ra…your still alive.

**Ryou:**confused what do you mean?

**M.J:** I had a horrible dream that Santa Claus ate you…and beat up Bakura…and impregnated Yana…

**Bakura:**deeply disturbed with a twitching eye **WHAT!?**

**M.J:** and Yugi and Yami were just sitting there…

**Yami:** pops his head up and looks at M.J yes?

**Yugi:** its poetry time!

**Yami: **excited POETRY!! I LOVE POETRY!!

**Yugi:** mouth drops open in surprise really?

**Yami:** takes in a deep breath as if about to give an educated answer….no….what is it?

**Yugi:** well Yami… (Trails off)

_Meanwhile as Yugi explains poetry to Yami; Ryou, M.J, Yana, and Bakura are sitting on the couch talking._

**Ryou:** please Bakura.

**Bakura:** NO!

**Ryou:** please...Please Bakura.

**Bakura:** NO!!

**Yana:** oh come on Bakura let them sit on the couch with us.

**Bakura:** I said no.

_Yana sighs then leans over and whispers something into Bakura's ear. Bakura then sits up with a smile on his face._

**Bakura:** fine you can sit on the couch.

_Everyone then settles down in there spots_

**Yana:** good boy.

_Suddenly Pegasus pops up behind Bakura and Yana._

**Pegasus:** yes Bakura-boy very nice.

_Ryou and M.J are startled and both fall over and remained quiet._

**Bakura:** leaps off the couch turns around and confronts Pegasus how the hell do you keep getting in here?

**Pegasus:** well it's quite simple Bakura-boy…its magic.

**Bakura:** annoyed are you kidding me?

**Pegasus:** ok Ill show….. look a change of heart eating an eggroll points behind him.

_Ryou jumps off the couch and lands beside Bakura._

**Bakura + Ryou:** where?

_Both, Bakura and Ryou, look away from Pegasus in the direction he pointed _

**Bakura:** I don't see it.

**Ryou: **me either but we gotta keep looking it's around here somewhere!

**Bakura:** I agree!

_Pegasus gives a gentle laugh and tip-toes out the front door then giggles again. Both Yana and M.J are very annoyed by there boyfriends lack of common sense._

**Ryou:** Bakura…why are you looking?

**Bakura:** I wanna see the change of heart…why are you looking?

**Ryou:** I want the eggroll!

_Few minutes later_

**Ryou:** Bakura?

**Bakura:** yes Ryou?

**Ryou:** do you see it?

**Bakura:** no Light I don't.

**Ryou:** oh... just wondering.

**Bakura:** realization hits and he turns around hey wait a minute there is no…sees Pegasus is gone hey where'd he go?

**Ryou:** yeah he was just here.

**Yana:** extremely annoyed he disappeared like magic poof.

**Bakura:** what the no way!

**Ryou:** we've got to find him and make him teach us that trick.

**Bakura:** Yes my Light I agree.

_Bakura + Ryou start looking around the house for Pegasus._

**Bakura:** here Pegasus here Pegasus!

**Ryou:** sings while looking oh where oh where has our Pegasus gone oh where oh where could he be?

**Yana:** Yami?

**Yami:** hmmm..oh yes yana?

**Yana:** oh nothing.

**Yugi:** Yami have you been paying attention?

**Yami:** thinks... if I say yes are you going to be less annoyed at me?

**Yugi:** yes.

**Yami:** then yes.

**Yugi:** smiles and nods

_Bakura and Ryou are still looking for Pegasus. Pegasus appears right next to Yana on the couch. Yana is resting her cheek on her hand and doesn't even notice its Pegasus next to her._

**Pegasus:** so Yana how's it going?

**Yana:** sighs ehh nothing going…only thing going on is those to smarties looking for Pegasus.

**Pegasus:** well that's stupid.

**Yana:** you're telling me.

**Pegasus:** considering that I'm right here.

**Yana:** looks over and sees that it indeed is Pegasus so you are. sighs

_Just then Bakura jumps on the floor and starts looking under the couch in-between Pegasus's legs _

**Pegasus:** excuse me but what are you doing?

**Bakura:** looking for Pegasus.

**Pegasus:** oh…well I saw him in the bathroom.

**Bakura:** thanks runs to the bathroom

_Ryou runs over to the couch and starts looking through Pegasus's hair_

**Ryou:** excuse me Santa but I'm looking for someone.

**Pegasus:** oh its no trouble at all Ryou-boy go on.

**Ryou:** well he's not here so thank you for letting me look Santa.

**Pegasus:** no problem Ryou-boy

_Ryou sits down and starts writing. Bakura runs into the living room and finally realizes that Pegasus is on the couch._

**Bakura:** hey wait a minute Pegasus you have been on the couch this whole time.

**Pegasus:** yeah pretty much.

**Bakura:** slaps his head aw man how did I miss that?

**Ryou:** wait so you're not Santa?

**Pegasus:** no I'm not Ryou-boy.

**Ryou:** oh man guess I won't need this list. wads up a piece of paper and throws it over his shoulder

**Pegasus:** well I better get going…okay bye…goodnight Ryou-boy, Bakura-boy, Yana-boy, M.J-boy, Yugi-boy, Yami-boy …bye walks to the front door and leaves

**Yami**: hmmm somebody say my name?

**Yugi:** no Yami…hey Ryou I think me and Yami should go.

**Yana:** yeah I think that would be good for M.J. and me too

**Ryou:** ok guys have a good night.

**Bakura:** But Yana what about what…

**Yana:** shhh...tomorrow ok… come over to M.J's.

**Bakura**: ok

**Ryou:** so were going to MJ's tomorrow?

**Bakura:**yes light we are.

hey people who read this leave me a reveiw love it hate it i dont care.


	2. MJ house

Chapter: 2 At M.J'S House

Read enjoy,dislike,review ok

_Ryou and Bakura are standing outside M.J's having a brief discussion before they enter._

Bakura: ok Ryou now don't be bothering me and Yana understand?

Ryou: yes Kura I understand.

_The door opens and M.J's mom is standing there._

M.J mom: what are you two doing hanging out here like a couple of coo-coo birds?

Bakura: -stunned- what!?

Ryou: yeah what do you mean? He looks a dodo bird to me.

Bakura: -annoyed- what did you call me?

Ryou: oh nothing –smiling, scratching the back of his head-

_M.J appears behind he mother_

M.J: -nervous- hey mom shouldn't you be leaving?

M.J mom: well are you sure honey I mean…

_M.J rushes her friends in and then shuts the door._

M.J mom: -stunned- well I guess ill just go over to the neighbors…

_M.J watches her mother cross the street. Bakura is stunned by the sight before him: Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey, mai , tea, serenity and Yana were all here not just he, his light, Yana and her light. Yana spots them and walks over._

Yana: -smiles and waves- Hey Bakura!

Bakura: Yana -saddened- I thought it was just going to be us four

_Pegasus pops up behind Bakura._

Pegasus: Yeah Yana just the four of us.

_Bakura stunned and turns around to meet Pegasus. Then turns around and looks at Yana._

Bakura: what the hell is he doing here?

Pegasus: hey don't yell at her I wanted it to be just the four of us too

Bakura: -spins around and faces Pegasus- that would make five you idiot

Pegasus: -counts on his fingers- so it would Bakura-boy -smiles and pats him on the back- aren't you the smart one.

Bakura: -angered- DON'T TOUCH ME!!

Pegasus: ooo moody -leans over towards Yana and whispers- hey watch out I think he's a little grumpy today.

Bakura: What!?

Bakura: I was feeling just fine until you showed up.

Pegasus: -sad- fine I see -sniffles- this is how you treat one of your oldest friends.

Bakura: what your not one of my oldest friends…your not even a friend.

Pegasus: oh that hurts…-cries- after all we've been through.

_The whole gang turns to watch Pegasus in his little fit except Yami_

Bakura: are you serious?

Pegasus: -suddenly happy- nope not a word.

_Everyone falls over in amazement_

Pegasus: well I guess ill just be leaving bye -waves and exits-

Joey: yo dere Bakura, Ryou come ova here an' jo'n us.

_Ryou accepted the invitation and ran over and joined the gang around the television watching an episode of Yugioh the abridged series…none realizing it's actually them._

Joey: hey look at that blonde...he's so dumb.

Tristin: yeah and that guy has the voice of a Barney hahahahahaahaa.

_The whole gang laughs at each of their own characters meanwhile Bakura and Yana are having a side conversation._

Bakura: but Yana you promised.

Yana: I know Bakura but this obviously isn't a good place.

Bakura: fine I know.

_Pegasus appears behind Bakura with out Bakura realizing and he pretends to be Bakura's conscious._

Pegasus: Bakura you can't give up like this.

Bakura: I know but what am I going to do.

Pegasus: why are you asking me?

Bakura: huh? -turns around and see Pegasus- how the hell…you know what I don't care just leave.

Pegasus: -shrugs- fine whatever Bakura-boy but If you need any help with the girl just give me a call…im quite a ladies man -hands him and card-

Bakura: just get the hell out!

Pegasus: ok then but don't be afraid to call. -leaves-

Bakura: that jerk off trying to give me advice -reads the card- professional ladies man maxamillion Pegasus call 1-800-ladies-man for assistance. –annoyed- Bakura puts the card in his pocket-

_Bakura joins the rest of the gang watching Yugioh the abridged series but hardly laughs. M.J leaves the room for the bathroom._

Television mai: hey Yami.

Yami: -sits up- yes mai

Tel. Mai: whatcha doing big boy?

Yami: nothing

Tel. Mai: Really? Wanna do something with me?

Yami: -jumps and hugs the TV- I thought you'd never ask -starts rubbing his face against the TV-

_This act by Yami upsets tea deeply and she jumps to her feet randomly pulling a bat from her back pocket._

Tea: -pulls Yami off the TV- DON'T TOUCH MY MAN YOU WHORE!!

_Tea begins to smash the TV in with the bat. Everyone is taken back by this sudden violence especially mai._

Tea: humph -sits back down and flattens skirt and fixes her hair-

_A minute passes_

Tea: ahh the TV's busted.

Yami: -dazed- oh no

Yana: -previously stunned by the act of violence speaks up- lets play spin the bottle.

_M.J returns seeing her TV smashed._

M.J: -mouth open wide- what happened?

Yami: TV go boom.

M.J: -angered- seriously who broke it?

_Silence_

M.J: -pleading- come-on guys.

_Silence and crickets chirp_

M.J: -depressed- my mom's going to be pissed.

_Pegasus appears next to her and hugs her_

Pegasus: ahh it will be okay M.J…

M.J: Thank you…wait…Pegasus?

Pegasus: yes?

Ryou: AHHH Santa Claus! -runs outside-

Pegasus: what's gotten into him?

M.J: well other than the fact there's a pervert in here

Pegasus: -gasps- Santa is no pervert….I can't believe you said that your gonna be put on the naughty list.

M.J: -angered- Santa is not here I was talking about you!

Pegasus: what Santa's not here…well I guess ill be going…-walks over to the front door and leaves-

_A few minutes pass with out anything being said_

_Private conversation between Tea and Yami _

Tea: and you promise that you will never ever look at mai again

Yami: -pouting- but...but...

Tea: -raises her hand to slap Yami-

Yami: ok…ok… I promise.

Tea: you are also never to grab a TV in a loving matter ever again…understand?

Yami: -bows head- yes…

_Back to the rest of the gang_

Joey: so Bakura aren't you going to go after Ryou?

Bakura: why should I? Im not his keeper.

Joey: well no your not…but he's yours.

Bakura: -sudden realization- OH SHIT!

_Bakura runs out the front door_

Tristan: hmm guess he is important to him,

Yana: oh stop this isn't a yaoi story.

Joey: -confused- huh this is a story?

Yana: huh who ever gave you that Idea this is our life stupid.

_Bakura returns without Ryou_

Yana: what happened to Ryou?

Bakura: I couldn't find him.

Yana: oh that's not good

M.J: -extremely worried- WHAT!? OF COURSE THAT'S NOT GOOD THAT'S HORRIBLE!!

Bakura: well if you're so upset why don't you look him?

M.J: -eyes dart back and forth- because…im managing the party…and the last time I left the "TV go boom"

Bakura: yeah that's right…so the making sure of your houses' none destruction is more important than Ryou?

M.J: -wide eyed, low tone- that's not what I said.

Joey: -crosses arms and nods- No that's pretty much what you said.

M.J: -upset- no its not!

Joey: yeah it is

M.J: no

Bakura: yes.

M.J: NO!

Joey: uhh yeah huh.

M.J: THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID -knocks Bakura and Joey on the head-

_Bakura and Joey have huge knots on there heads now._

Joey: -holding his head- what did you do that for?!

M.J: I'll tell you why….because that is not what I said!

Bakura: -mad- you feeble mortal im sending you to the shadow realm mhwhahahaha.

Joey: -scared- ehh im outta here runs into the kitchen

Tristan: -scared- Right behind you dude.

Serenity: -shyly quiet until now- hey wait for me!

Yugi: yeah wait up!

Mai: -very scared- me too!

Bakura: hahaha chickens… now mortal prepare to be sent to the shadow realm

Yana: no don't Bakura…you settle down right now!

Bakura: but…but

Yana: No buts

Bakura: -sulking- you never let me send anyone to the shadow realm any more…

M.J: -relived- thanks Yana

Yana: oh he wouldn't have done it any way…you guys can come back now.

Joey: -peeking around the corner- huh the coast is clear?

Yana: -rolls eyes- yes its clear.

Joey: come on guys its all good now.

_Joey, Mai, Tristan, Yugi, and serenity walk back into the room slowly and then cautiously take their seats. A few minutes pass in absolute silence._

Joey: well I don't know about you guys but I can't sit in silence any longer.

Tristan: hey Bakura

Bakura: what do you want!?

Tristan: how'd Ryou become afraid of Santa in the first place?

Bakura: well…. –thinking-….well about…5 years ago Ryou and I went to the mall, in which we saw a Santa Claus. Apparently Ryou had never taken a picture with Santa…which while I don't see the big deal about this, its apparent that it must be a rite of passage with you mortals sitting on a Fat man's lap who burgles the cookies and milk from your house. I mean I burgled jewels, gems and priceless artifacts from huge stone and complex pyramids but you don't see anyone sitting in my lap.

Yana: -jumps in Bakura's lap- Bakura try to keep on subject.

Bakura: …fine…like I was saying…Ryou ran up to Santa Claus or rather the line to take a picture with him. So we waited and waited. Finally he got up there and jumped in his lap and said something like "Ryou: Santa Santa take a picture with me" he then pulled on his beard which like most of your mortal Santa's was a fake beard. However instead of brushing this off this "Santa" got all upset and starting chasing Ryou all around "toy-land" shouting curse words which to my surprises actually added to my vocabulary…

Yana: Bakura!

Bakura: what!?

_Yana gives him a look that says: you-better-stick-to-the-story-or-else._

Bakura: -sighs- like I said Santa started chasing him around yelling and even kicked Ryou and since then Ryou hasn't been the same…around Santa that is.

Yugi: Wait a minute Bakura…what about at your house when he was looking through Pegasus' hair he called him Santa but didn't run?

Bakura: he did that?

Yugi: -nods-

Bakura: hmm weird…well….-thinks- I honestly have no idea.

_Pegasus appears behind Bakura and Yana who are seated on the couch facing the destroyed TV, Yana is in Bakura's lap._

Pegasus: amazing story Bakura-boy…do you know the one about the little engine that could…I just love that little brave engine...it just makes me want to…..CHOO-CHOO

–Laughs-

Bakura: I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!

Pegasus: -thinks- nope I can't recall.

Bakura: well I did so…GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!

Pegasus: grumpy-grumpy I was just leaving anyway…-leaves the house through the front door-

_Ryou re-enters the house. M.J is the first to see him and runs over to greet him with a huge hug._

M.J: oh Ryou...my dear sweet Ryou you've returned. –continues the hug-

Ryou: glad to see you too M.J…now can you do me a favor?

M.J: -squeezing tightly- oh anything for you Ryou

Ryou: please stop trying to break me in half

M.J: -lets go- deal.

Joey: well now that Ryou is back we have another problem Yami and Tea have disappeared.

_To be continued….._

_like it says to be contiued ...chapter 3 will be a continuation of this chapter i figured i needed to get this out..._


	3. MJ's house cont

Chapter 3: M.J's house continued

several yugioh abridged series references

_We rejoin group where we last left them standing around wondering the whereabouts of Tea and Yami. _

M.J: well they couldn't have gotten too far.

Bakura:-thinks- yes -grabs Yana's hand- me and Yana will check up stairs in her room….and we'll lock the door so they can't get out!

_Bakura pulls Yana along up the stairs_

M.J: m'kay well that settles that…umm how about the rest of you guys?

Tristan: serenity and I will check in the kitchen area.

Serenity:actually Im checking there alone

Tristan:fine then im with mai.

Joey: hey that's my girl-growls at Tristan-

Mai:actually Yugi and I are checking outside.

M.J: and Ryou and I will check the basement…ok so go

_All go to disband when Joey starts yelling_

Joey:hey waita minute den who am I wit.

M.J: Tristan duh!

Joey:ah you serious…I gotta be with dat guy.

Tristan: hey what's wrong with that guy….I mean me?

Joey: -crosses arms- nothing

Tristan: that's what I thought you said

Joey: oh yeah

Tristan: yeah

Joey: well good.

M.J: you guys good now

Joey + Tristan: yep

M.J: good let's split up gang.

Tristan: Hold on a minute!

Mai: Wait is it this time?

Tristan:only one person can say that line…Fred off of Scooby-doo…and the closet person to that is me

Joey:wait now Fred's a blonde so its me

Tristan:no... Im Fred...Mai's Daphne .Serenity Velma...Ryou's shaggy…

Joey: then who am I?

Tristan:you're Scooby-doo

Joey:What im a dog!

_Suddenly the roof pops off the house and a kaiba corps. Helicopter is hovering over head_

Kaiba: -speaking through a megaphone- that's right wheeler that's all you are a pathetic flea ridden mutt!

Joey:what kaiba who invited you here!

Kaiba: shut up mutt...oh and he did...

Pegasus: Hi Joey-boy….and err the rest.

Kaiba: well see you later you mutt I've got to go screw some rules with my money!

_The roof is replaced and kaibas helicopter flies off. Joey is very mad_

Tristan:-don't worry Scooby we love you…and while you maybe a mutt your not flea ridden as long as shaggy has been taking care of you.

Ryou:umm sure…-whispers to M.J- what do I say?

M.J: just play along we all know Tristan would snap eventually but who knew it would be now. So Tristan…I mean Fred say your line.

Tristan: why thank you mysterious extra in the show…lets split up gang!

_The group disbands after Tristan brief moment of insanity…however Tristan and Joey stay in the living room unsure where to look._

Joey:so Tristan where should we look?

Tristan: I have no idea.

Joey:-thinks for awhile- ooo I got an idea why don't we go and spy on Bakura and Yana in her room ya know something's going on up there.

Tristan: I think that's a good idea…-thinks-…yep it's a good idea.

Joey:uhh ok…let's go.

_Joey and Tristan climb the flight of stairs to the upper story and make there way to Yana's door._

Joey:-whispers- ok quiet Tristan

Tristan:you got it scoob.

Joey: -turns faces Tristan with an angered expression-what!?

Tristan: oops I mean Joey sorry.-scratches back of his head laughs nervously-

Joey:whatever shhh!

_Joey leans in and puts his ear on the door. Tristan does the same_

_They hear_

Yana's voice: oh Bakura-giggles-

Bakura's voice:I love you Yana.

Yana's voice: love u too

Joey:oh yeah we hit da jackpot!-kneels down to look through the key hole-

Tristan: Joey you see anything?

Joey:oh yeah –looking through key hole- I see Yana and Bakura on the bed.

Tristan: what's going on?

Joey: oh Bakura's getting up.

Tristan: what's he doing?

Joey: I don't know he's moved out of sight!

_Just then the door swings open and Tristan and Joey are slammed by the door_

Joey:hey what the...-looks up and sees Bakura-

Bakura: what the hell are you two doing?

Tristan: oh nothing just...just

Joey:looking for my uhh earring

Tristan: yeah looking for joeys earring

Bakura: what kind of idiot do you all take me for Joey ears aren't even pierced…looking for an earring is a pathetic excuse

Joey: oh did we say earring we meant my…

Tristan: his contacts!

Bakura: please Joey doesn't wear contacts you bumbling buffoons!

Joey: yeah well doors don't swing outwards they swing inwards explain that!

Bakura: they swing which ever hell the way I want them too.

_Joey and Tristan both confused at each other then look back at Bakura_

Bakura: now don't let me catch you two out her again or the door wont be the only thing swinging in the opposite direction got it!

_Joey and Tristan both gulp_

Bakura: good now scram!

_Joey and Tristan both run down the hall far from the door and stop in front of a closet then hear the door slam._

Tristan: Joey?

Joey: yeah Tristan?

Tristan: did you get that last threat?

Joey:not really but im not gonna ask him to explain either.

_The both then start hearing noises coming from the closet._

Tristan: you hear that Joey?

Joey:yeah I do Tristan...its coming from the closet...it sounds like Yami and Tea.

_They both lean towards the closet door and listen_

Tea:-distressed- no Yami…ooo not that way

Yami: what do you mean not that way?

Tea: put it in the other way.

Joey: oh Tristan this sounds good

Tristan: now this is the jackpot

Joey:oh yeah…shhh

Yami: are you sure?

Tea:of course im sure

Yami: it's kind of a tight squeeze.

Tea:ooo trust me Yami…it'll fit

Yami:im not sure tea I don't think it was meant to go that way.

Tea:Yami trust me just push a little harder!

Yami:ok fine –grunts-

Tea:just like that Yami.

Joey: oh my gosh Tristan this is perfect

Tristan: I know

Yami:ooo tea I think im gonna get it

Tea:ooo Yami were so close

Yami: here we go on final push

Tea:do it Yami!

_Just then the door pushes open and slams Joey and Tristan in the face_

Yami: oh hey guys did we hit you with the door?

Tea:are you guys ok?

Joey:-nose bleeding- oh were fine.

Tristan:-holding down a knot on his head- yeah fine

Yami: how long have you guys been standing there?

Joey: a minute or two?

Yami: then why didn't you help us?

Tristan: well we thought you all were…

Tea: were what?

Joey: you know…-makes hand gestures-

Yami: what you thought we were fucking

Tristan+joey:-nod-

Tea: well. I never humph- crosses arms and turns away-

Joey: so…uhh how'd you guys get stuck in there anyway?

Tea:well when Bakura threaded to send M.J to the shadow realm we fled and hid in this closet.

Yami: more like she fled and brought me along and then the door knob fell off and we tried to fix it.

Joey: well then how come the writer didn't say that

Yami: well the writer tends to forget about us.

Tristan: but you're the main character.

Yami:not in this story the main character is Bakura and that Yana girl… I mean who is she anyway?

Joey: I have no idea in fact I've never heard of her until this story

Tea: same here

Tristan: yeah in fact this whole story is basically about them.

WRITER: GET BACK TO THE STORY!

Joey: who are you?

WRITER: OM THE WRITER OBVIOUSLY CAN'T YOU READ MY NAME AND CAPS. LOCKED WRITING

Tristan: holy shit on a shit sandwich.

WRITER:NOW GET BACK TO THE STORY AND STOP USING YUGIOH ABRIDGED SERIES LINES OR ILL WRITE YOU OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Yami: we better listen to him I think he's serious…wed better get back to the story.

_Suddenly Yana yells out._

Yana:Bakura!

Yami: I guess that's our cue quickly everyone run to Yana's room!

_Joey, Tristan, tea, and Yami all run down the hall to Yana's room and halt at the door for they cant break it down because its locked_

Yami: oh what the hell…why cant we bust in how are we supposed to help?

WRITER: YOU AREN'T HAHAHAHAHAAHAA!

Yami: what the hell kind of writer are you?

WRITER: AN EVIL ONE

Yami: you seem like an idiot to me your people will hate this chapter!

WRITER: THAT'S IT PREPARE TO BE WRITTEN OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Yami: do what you want I don't care…at least I can write.

WRITER: WHAT I CAN WRITE.

Yami: like a pathetic dog you can.

WRITER: WHAT HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DOG THAT'S IT FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER YOU'LL BARK LIKE A DOG HAHAHAHAHAAHAA.

Yami: bark bark bark bark.

WRITER: NOW BACK TO THE STORY!!

_Inside Yana's bedroom_

Yana:Bakura!

_Bakura who had fallen asleep now wakes up in a hurry_

Bakura:Yana what is it?

Yana: look-covers eyes points-

Bakura: what the hell!?

_Bakura looks at the half dressed figure its Pegasus wrapped in a towel_

Pegasus:oh hey Bakura-boy how are you?

Bakura: what the hell are you doing here…and why are half dressed and covered in a towel please don't tell me your naked under that

Pegasus:well of course Bakura boy I had to get cleaned for my ladies-sniffs himself- mmm smell that axe body wash smells good right…normally I use old spice but this stuff is better

Bakura: wait where'd you get that axe?

Pegasus:why in your gym bag you brought over…you're quite the devil you know however why did you have this in there-pulls out a whip- hmm seems quite…hmm what's the word…slavish maybe?

Bakura: what that whip is not mine.

Pegasus:don't worry I wont tell Yana.

Yana:im right here!

Pegasus: oops well seem the cats out of the bag or should I say the whip-laughs-

Bakura: that's not funny

Pegasus: of course it is

Bakura: that's it if you don't shut up ill pull that towel off and castrate you!

Pegasus: now that's not nice at all!

Bakura: get the hell out now!!

Pegasus: fine ill be going then!-walks over to the window and jumps out-

Bakura: finally he's gone

Yana:I think we should call it a night Bakura.

Bakura: but…but

Yana:good night Bakura-pushes Bakura out the door and closes it-

Yami: bark bark bark

Tea: what going on?

Bakura:Yana says to call it a night

_All walk down stairs into the living room_

Joey: so that means we should go home?

Bakura: no wheeler it says to crash on her couch and eat some chips.

Joey: really?

Tristan: he was joking Joey.

Joey: oh so then….party at my place next yeah?

Bakura: sure who cares?

Joey:aw yeah see yall later then!

Tea: but what about the rest of gang they still think were lost?

_The rest of the gang appears in the living room_

Mai: no were good the writer explained it to us all

Ryou:yeah…oh Bakura the writer says we can stay here

Bakura: cool

Mai:well im out of here

Joey: yeah come on serenity lets go

Serenity:ok Joey buy guys.

Tristan: wait up ill walk with you guys

Yugi:come on Yami

Yami: bark bark

_The group leaves for the night_

WRITER: I NOW RESTORE YAMI'S VOICE

Yami: oh writer by the way people will hate this ending

WRITER: I KNOW.

Sorry for the long wait guys but I've been on vacation for this whole time

And I kinda wanted to move on so I ended the chapter abruptly

Plus yana forced me to write it against my will


End file.
